


The Cuddly Beatle

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, paul is basically a cat, ringo is the cuddly beatle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: They all had a label. Paul was 'the Cute Beatle' and George 'the Quiet Beatle'. John was 'the Smart Beatle' and Ringo 'the Funny Beatle', but George always thought of Ringo as more of 'the Cuddly Beatle'. Why? Because he often found himself as Ringo's cuddle buddy. But he wasn't complaining.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	The Cuddly Beatle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Em again. Sorry this is also short! It was like 2 am when I got the idea for this and decided to go ahead and write it. Stay safe and have as good a day/night as you can! -Em <3

They all had a label. Paul was 'the Cute Beatle' and George 'the Quiet Beatle'. John was 'the Smart Beatle' and Ringo 'the Funny Beatle', but George always thought of Ringo as more of 'the Cuddly Beatle'. Why? Because he often found himself as Ringo's cuddle buddy. But he wasn't complaining. 

It wasn't the first, nor second nor third, nor the last time he'd been kicked out of the room. They were on tour, it was eleven at night and John and Paul had gotten together for a late-night song writing session. And even though he'd linger by or hint or even ask for his bed back, they never moved. Not even when they'd put their guitars aside and just talked. Not even when Paul started getting sleepy, and especially not when Paul fell asleep on John's shoulder curled into him like a cat. So George stopped trying and eventually slipped off to Paul and Ringo's room. 

When he arrived there he saw Ringo, laying in bed with a book in his hands. He looked up when George entered.

"Miss me so much ye couldn't wait till tomorrow, huh?" A smirk broke across his lips. 

"Guess so." George managed before collapsing onto the bed beside Ringo. Ringo set his book on the bedside table and turned the lamp off, turning over and snuggling himself into George's side, sticking his nose into the crook of his neck. George responded by wrapping his arm around the older's waist and pulling him closer. 'Maybe I'll just room with Ringo from now on', he thought. Then, Ringo spoke. 

"G'night Georgie." He mumbled into Geo's shoulder.

"Night Ritchie." And he drifted off to sleep.

~

He woke to his shoulder vibrating, a deep rumbling sound coming from it. He then realized it was coming from Ringo. 

"Ritchie." He nudged him awake. "Ritchie wake up."

"Hm?" Ringo sat up a bit. 

"Yer snorin'."

"Oh, sorry."

" 'S alright. G'night Ritchie." George nuzzled himself back next to where Ringo had been before he had sat up. 

"Good night George." Ringo leaned back down and placed a gentle kiss on George's cheek before snuggling back next to him. "I love you Georgie." You could hear the smile on his face. 

"I love you too Ritchie." And they fell back asleep. 

~

"Well would ya look at these two lovebirds~." Paul teased when he saw George and Ringo snuggled up in bed together. George woke at the sound of his voice and sat up, Ringo whimpering at the loss of touch. 

"Oh shut up, i'm only in 'ere cause you and John were snoggin' on me bed." He shot back through a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Paul's face turned a bit red. 

"Whateva', Brian's waitin' for us, be out in ten." As Paul walked off, George turned to Ringo, still sleeping peacefully at his side. 

"C'mon Ringies..." he nudged him softly. "Up and at 'em..." Ringo groaned and snuggled farther into George's side. 

"Five more minutes..." George was about to protest but he just looked so ADORABLE all sleepy with his hair a mess and lips slightly parted and-

ohmygod geo stop-

"Oh alright. Suppose five more minutes couldn't hurt." And he laid back down, wrapping his arm around Ringo's waist and pulling him close.


End file.
